1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a system for eliminating or at least minimizing vibration associated connection fractures of multiple hermetic compressors that are combined into a singly working manifold and single circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Presently, there exist many multiple hermetic compressor single circuit manifold compressor designs. These known multiple hermetic compressor manifold designs have known problems with vibrational related fracture failures, discharge gas interference, as well as oil level indication. When only one compressor, or less than all compressors, are running in these multiple compressor manifolds, there exists vibrational differences between the compressors which can cause fatigue fractures in hard coupled, short manifold connections. Also, the hot gas discharge of multiple compressors feeding into the same manifold can create additional vibration as well as interference between the discharge of the compressors.
Finally, oil level indicators have not been provided with manifolded hermetic compressors. Furthermore, during single compressor operation of a tandem or multi-compressor system, the oil in the inactive compressor drains through the oil equalization manifold into the active compressor, thereby creating an imbalance of too high of an oil level in the active compressor (and too low of an oil level in the inactive compressor). The high oil level in the active compressor results in excess oil flowing into the circulating refrigerant. Too much oil in the circulating refrigerant causes valve failure in reciprocating compressors due to the incompressibility of the liquid oil. Hence, there presently exists a need for assuring proper levels of oil are maintained in the tandem and other multi-compressor configurations.
In response to the realized inadequacies of these earlier multiple hermetic compressor manifold systems, it has become clear that there is a need for a multiple hermetic compressor manifold system that overcomes all of these mentioned deficiencies. The multiple hermetic compressor manifold system design must provide for adequate vibrational absorption between the multiple compressors. The present design must further provide for hot gas discharge interference between compressors to be minimized. Next, the present design must allow for oil level indication while assuring that proper levels of oil are balanced in the compressors so that oil from an inactive compressor does not excessively flow into and therefore flood the active compressor(s). Finally, the present design should lend itself to relatively easy single compressor replacement into the multiple hermetic compressor manifold. Inasmuch as the art consists of various types of multiple hermetic compressor single manifold circuit refrigeration systems, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to multiple hermetic compressors, single manifold circuit systems, and in this respect, the present invention addresses these needs and interests.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide an improvement which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of multiple hermetic compressor manifold single circuit system designs.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved multiple hermetic compressor manifold design for use in a refrigeration system that has all the advantages and none of the disadvantages of the earlier multiple hermetic compressor manifold designs.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a multiple hermetic compressor manifold design that minimizes or eliminates vibrational stress fractures in the manifold system.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a multiple hermetic compressor manifold design that minimizes or eliminates discharge gas interference between compressors of the manifold set.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a multiple hermetic compressor design that includes an oil level indicator.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide a multiple hermetic compressor manifold design that allows for single compressor replacement into the multiple hermetic compressor manifold.
Another object of the invention is to provide an oil level balancer for tandem and other multiple compressor systems so as to maintain a proper oil level in the compressor and preventing an active compressor from drawing excessive oil from an inactive compressor that would otherwise result in the excess oil circulating with the refrigerant and causing damage to the active compressor.
The foregoing has outlined some of the pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.